Crazy for You
by gwendelynchin20
Summary: The turtles suddenly saves four strange girls, who were experimented by Kraang. Ever since the girls were experimented, they're lives are getting weirder and weirder. Also the turtles are falling in love? Will romance bloom? Will they be given chances? Leo/OC, Raphael/OC, Michelangelo/OC, Donatello/OC. Rated T just in case. I am not good at summaries so please consider.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Ninja Turtles fanfic, so I really need your opinion on this. Also my character's will be introduced. They are not normal but they been experimented by aliens. They were given new powers and they were saved by the turtles. So much for Spoilers!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**Cornelia's POV**

It was 6:00 in the evening. Well, almost evening. I am walking in the streets of New York City. Actually, I am here for the summer with my three bestfriends. We just lived in a simple apartment at downtown. Gladly, my karate practice was done. Then my phone vibrates. It was a text message from Mich, my best friend.

_Hey were here at the apartment already. Beth already bought dinner. So better hurry up before Haley eats the whole thing. _

I took a bus and headed straight to the apartment. Elizabeth, who is known as Beth is one of my bestfriends. She has a medium length brown hair. She is 15 years old. She has a tan skin and an ocean blue eyes. She mostly bought some jokes but she is sometimes clumsy. But she has a soft spot for us whenever we need her help. Also, she is afraid of me even though most of my classmates called me a "sweetheart". She resides in New Jersey with her family. She has two younger brothers who are twins.

Next is Michelle, or Mich and she is one of my bestfriends too. She has the same age as Beth and Haley, but she is the oldest. She has a medium strawberry blond hair. She has an olive skin and green eyes. But she is the sossy one. also, she doesn't want to get dirty and she hates when someone judge her easily. So I just go with the flow. She resides in Virginia with her mom and dad. She has no siblings and she is pretty much treats us like her own siblings. Her Dad is the CEO of one of the most advanced company in the world. She's the reason why are we here in New York.

The other one is Haley or Hayley. She is my best friend too. She is the smartest of all us and she has her own laboratory in her own room. She has a long black hair and she is practically shy in meeting new people. Her family is asian. She has brown eyes and olive skin. She resides in California but her hometown is in Philippines. She has two older brothers and one older sister. She maybe be smart and annoying sometimes but we still treat her as our bestfriend.

I arrived at our apartment. As I opened the door, my mouth were opened. The place was a mess. There were litters everywhere. Socks and clothes and even pizza boxes. I am living in a nightmare. They are so dead. Like D-E-A-D.

"Nice one Beth." Haley yelled , they danced around. "You're on fire!" Mich yelled and together they danced.

I am going to burst. "Ahhhh!" I screamed and they all looked at me. "Uh-Oh" Beth said.

"What the heck is going on?!" I asked them. "We were just- you know having fun?" Haley said. They all know that I am really scary when I am mad.

"I don't care of excuses. Clean this or you'll die!" I threatened. Then they all started cleaning. I went to the kitchen for some juice. At least it relieved me.

"Ahh!" Beth screamed, in terror. I went to the living room and saw them in the floor. Then a dart hit me in the neck. I felt dizzy. Then I was down.

* * *

**Reviews please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just read my first review! Thank you so much for viewing! **

**Ticarda:You're so awesome! Thank you for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I really do not own anything except for my OC's**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Save You Tonight Part 1**

**At the Lair... (20 minutes ago)**

**Leonardo's POV**

After a very tiring training with Master Splinter, Mikey forced us to watch a lame tv show. Raph who is very much annoyed, is starting to explode right in front of us. At least Donnie not acting weird like Raph.

Raph kept on moaning and moaning, "Awww! Come on, Mikey! Can we change the show?" Raph said, getting annoyed. But Mikey just keep on watching. "Just chill Raph." He said and laughs. _This is bad._ I said to myself.

"That's it Mikey!" He stood up and chased Mikey to the kitchen. "Come back here!" He kept on chasing him. I went to Donnie, maybe he won't be boring at all.

"Hey Don." I greeted. "Hey Leo, remember the last time we fought Kraang?" He asked. I nod at him directly.

"Well, I decided that I should make a detector for Kraang's robots. You see they have been spotted every night when we go to patrols. I think they have been planning on something." He said and he showed me a big screen. It was a full map showing the whole city of New York. He showed the recent activities that involved Kraang. Donnie has installed the device. The device was small but it can detect any activity that involves Kraang.

"What do you think about it Leo?" Donnie asked directly. "Please express your opinion."

I nod, "It's good at least it helps right?" I asked and he grinned. Then a red light beeps.

"What's going on Don?" I asked directly. He started to type in the computer. Then Mikey and Raph stopped chasing and they approached to us to see if there's any problem.

"What's going on Donnie?" Mikey asked, watching Donnie do his thing.

"I think the alarms are off. Kraang is spotted in the city. Wait, I can hack into a security cameras." He said.

"I thought we kick his butt last month." Mikey said sarcastically.

"We did kick his butt. But this time, I think he's plotting a revenge." Donnie said. Then the screeen popped.

There we saw a bunch of Ultrons walking in the streets. They were carrying in their backs. Hostages. They put the hostage in the van. Kraang was laughing and they rode off.

"We have to tell Master Splinter right now." I told them and we took our weapons and we went to Master Splinter's study. We knocked, "Come in, my sons." He said. We knelt down and bow at the same time. He was meditating as usual. He was serious when he see us.

"What's wrong my sons?" He asked.

"Master Splinter, Kraang was spotted in the city. This time, he's bringing hostages." I said.

"You know what to do my sons." He replied.

"But Master Splinter, what if we bring those hostages here, in case if they need any medical attention." Mikey asked, using his lame brain again. I heard Donnie and Raph sighed while I slap my face with my hand.

"It is okay if necessary Michelangelo." Master Splinter said and Mikey smiled. I can't believe Master Splinter said yes to his stupid question.

"Thank you Sensei." we bowed together and left the room.

We went to the tunnel and we rush to the sewers. We arrived at the rooftop. We plan for our plan.

"What are we doing here again?" Mikey asked.

"Shut up, lamebrain." Raph replied.

"Guys, there's the truck!" Donnie yelled.

"You don't have to scream that loud." I told him. We chase the truck but we were just in time for it. But the truck was headed to the underground road. "Guys, where do you think they are headed?" Mikey asked us.

"I don't know." I said as we follow them. Then they were actually headed to an abandoned warehouse. Kraang was happy for the moment. He asked the Ultrons to prepare I think. We hide at one of the boxes.

"Sir, the operation is ready." One of the Ultrons said.

"Very Good. Prepare the test subjects." Kraang said.

"We have to wait for the right time, right Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah. We have to find those hostages first." I ordered. We went separately, me and Donnie while Mikey with Raph. We went to the west wing. "Don, we have to check every pod to see if the hostages are here."

I let Donnie hack one of the doors. I realize that Donnie was hacking in a wrong doors when we heard a scream. The scream was full of pain and sorrow. We hurriedly went to the direction of the scream. But there were Ultrons guarding the room.

"We need a distraction." I said. Then I saw Mikey running into the opposite direction and it seemed to catch the Ultron's attention. "What's that Kraang?" asked Ultron.

"I don't know Kraang." replied the other one. They followed Mikey. "Don, hack now." I ordered.

He quickly hack the door. The other door open. We hide. Kraang exited from another door, maybe the exit one. The screams stopped. Someething's not right.

"I'm done Leo." He said and we enter the room. The room is huge. There were four pads and they were two girls. The first girl was asian, judging by her face. She has a long black hair and olive skin. Next one was blonde. She has a white skin and was pretty if you ask me.

"Let them go Don." He quickly type something and then the pod opened and we caught the girls in our arms. I caught Donnie staring at the asian girl. I gotta admit I was staring at her too. She is very pretty.

As we were mesmerize by these girls, we heard an explosion outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the awesome comments, I couldn't done it without the comments. Thank you!**

**Heavenly18: Thank you for the comment! Hope I won't fail you down!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Save You Tonight Part 2**

**The Secret Hideout (The explosion part...)**

**Michelangelo's POV**

Since Leo left me with Raph, we decided to search the east wing. Raph told me to check each room to see if they are any hostages. But so far, only ultrons are here, no hostages.

"Mikey, there's another room." Raph told me. "So?" I asked like I don't what to do.

"Check it." I went to the room. The room was messy and there were more than 30 Ultrons guarding. I saw two hostages.

"Ralph, I spot them. You have one problem." I said and he push me away from the door. "Oh yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" He opened the door and start to ramble.

Then as we fight the Ultrons, they got bigger. "Umm Raph, is it me or the Ultrons just got bigger?" Then they showed their weapons. "With weapons too?"

"Don't care Mikey. I'm busy right now!" he said as he punch the Ultrons with his sai. Okay then, I approached the big Ultron.

"Hey ugly! Come and get me!" I said and he followed me. Aww man! Bad idea after all. The big guy chased me around. "Ahh!" It chased me around until I reach the opposite wing.

"Raph, get those hostages out!" I ordered.

"What?!" He yelled and then he jumped at the big Ultron and punch him. He was unconscious. "Nice!" I commented.

"Let's free those girls." He said and we went inside. Raph punched the pods. We caught them as they were about to fall. Suddenly, one of the girls woke up and she ran away.

"Raph! The other girl just ran away!" I warned. I caught him staring at the girl. Uh - Oh. I think Raph is in love. I approached him and snapped my fingers right in front of his face.

"What the-" He said and he slap my head. "Ow!"

"You shouldn't done that!" He said. He carried the strawberry blond haired girl. "What are you doing?" I asked him seriously.

"I am going to find Leo and Donnie while you chased the runaway girl." He said. "Got it?" I nod. I went outside and saw the girl surrounded by Ultrons. Then the alarms went off. This sucks!

I quickly punched the first Ultrons. I used my nunchucks as my weapon. The girl was terrified and she cried. Then I got hit in the wall and she was beside me. I tried to calm her down.

"Hey don't cry. I'm here." I said. She turned to me. She screamed. "Ahhh!" She caught all the attention. I hate this. You know what's worse? She ran away to a different direction.

I am surrounded by these Ultrons. Unexpectedly, someone hit the Ultrons in their heads, thank God. I saw Donnie, Leo and Raph fighting. Yes! At least, I am safe with them. I quickly join the fight.

"Guys!" I yelled while fighting. "Mikey, we've been looking for you!" Leo said while slashing his katana blades at the Ultrons.

"We've found these girls too." Donnie added. "They're pretty cute."

"What did you say?" I asked him. The alarms were on. "We need to go like now." Donnie said.

"Come on." Leo said and we carried the girls by bridal style. We ran as fast as we can until we reached outside. "Now what?" I asked again.

"Follow me." Leo said and we followed him. he opened the lid of the sewer. We went down. We saw a bunch of Ultrons walking in the street as we were in the sewer.

"I think we lost them." I said as I sighed. We went to the lair. Master Splinter and April were talking. She approached us directly.

**At the lair...**

"Guys, what happened?" She asked. We put the girls in the couch. "We've found the hostages Master Splinter." Leo reported.

"Okay. We need to talk at my study room. April, watch the girls." Master Splinter ordered. We went to his study room. He let us kneel in his mats.

"What exactly happened?" He asked. "Leonardo." He glanced at Leo.

"First Sensei, we found the girls as planned but they've been..." Leo was cut off.

"Raphael?" Sensei asked him.

"We did not know exactly what happened to them. For us, we think they been experimented." Raph continued.

"What should we do Sensei?" I asked.

"You must take those girls home and you must watch them and befriend them." Sensei said.

"With all do respect Sensei, how exactly are we going to do that?" Leo asked.

"April will befriend them first then you." He said. "Now go, your dismissed." We went outside the room.

**Leo's POV**

"Befriend them? I don't think that's a good idea." Raph said as we head to April. She was bandaging the blonde girl.

"Is she okay April?" I asked and I sat right next to her.

"She's fine, It just that she's wounded in her right arm." She said as she fix her right arm. "What did Master Splinter say?"

"He wants us to befriend them and also watch them." I said.

"You should take them home. They're all tired." April said and I nod. I called my brothers and we went outside to take them home.

"Ummm, Leo? Do you know where they lived?" Mikey asked curiously.

"I think so. Donnie hack the cameras and we saw them enter that building." I pointed the building. We quickly made our way to the building. Donnie told us that they lived on the third floor. We opened the window and we put them to their beds.

I carefully put the blonde girl in the bed. Her hair was flowing as I put her. _Why is she so pretty? _I asked myself.

I stared at her. Her hair was shiny. If only she would like a guy like me. If only I am not a turtle, maybe someone will fall in love with me.

I let out a sigh. Then Mikey rushed and said, "Ha! I knew Leo liked her!" He yelled.

"Mikey keep it down!" I yelled in a whisper tone. "Well then, Let's go!" He ordered. We quickly ran off to the windows.

I glanced one more and we head off.

* * *

**What do you think guys? Leo has a crush! It's love at first sight! Except for Mikey though. Don't worry, soon Mikey will fall for that special "someone"**

**Reviews anyone?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank everyone for their lovely comments expecially:**

**rinpup14: Hey thank you for your amazing comment!**

**Guest: I changed Ralph to Raph. So no worries :)**

**Heavenly18: I have a lots of surprises for you in the story! Better watch out okay? :)**

**imtoolazytologin: I will explain everything. Don't worry, thank you for commenting by the way:)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Weird Morning**

**The Apartment **

**Cornelia's POV**

Ughhh... My head hurts. Someone was definitely shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Beth shaking me. As she kept on shaking me, I rolled and I fell on the floor and my I felt my face flatten. "What's your problem Beth?" I yelled to her.

"Nelia, you have to see this. Come on!" She yelled. I got up and headed downstairs. I saw Mich in her pajamas and Beth eating a cereal? Haley was also in her pajamas. Wonder what's the occasion?

"Oh my Gosh! This is like my worst day of my life!" Mich screamed and she kept on yabbing about her eyes. She quickly grabbed my wrist and she widened her green eyes but it's not green anymore it's red.

"Woah! What happened to your eyes Mich? They're red." I commented. Then she suddenly cried, "I can't boys anymore! They'll probably hate me!" She exclaimed.

Haley approached us, "What a Drama Queen. Remember Tyson? He would dump her by now." She said. But something caught my eye, literally it's Haley's eye. I quickly stopped her and she was shocked. "What are you doing Cornelia?"

"Your eyes. There not brown anymore, there green." I said as I was amaze by their eyes. But I expect that she would freak out just like Mich but her face was amaze too by something.

"Are you okay Haley? You look like you won a lottery or something." I said. She grab my arms and she shook me hard.

"You have sea green eyes instead of blue!" I looked myself in the mirror. Oh my God, it is sea green like in the ocean. Woah! What the heck is going on?

"Can't you see Nelia! I have red freakin' eyes!" She cried. Then Beth screamed. "Nelia, I have sky blue eyes It's soo cool!" It is sky blue. Woah, somethings not right. Michelle is freaking out and so as Beth but in an another way. They keep on murmuring about how weird they are.

"Calm down!" I yelled and they stop arguing. "All of you quit it! I can't think with all this yelling!"

"Calm down? Who wants to calm down when they have red freakin' eyes!" Mich yelled.

"What's wrong with us Cornelia?" Beth asked. "We're psycho that's what." Haley commented.

"We have to find another way." I said. "Wait... I got it!"

"What got it?" Beth asked. "Spill the beans Cornelia! I am so not hot right now!" Mich said in a freaking voice tone.

I turned to Haley, "Haley, you're smart right? You can take our blood samples to see our DNA."

"I-'ve never done that before Cornelia and I don't think I can do it." Haley said nervously. She's shaking obviously.

"Do it Haley! For the sake of us and my POPULARITY!" Mich yelled at her.

"Geesh Michelle! Is this about your popularity only?" I asked because she is freaking out for her popularity ONLY.

"Okay fine. I will do it just don't disturb me okay?" She said in a serious tone. We nod. "Good. I'll get the needles." She left and went to her room.

We sat down and started eating breakfast. It was delicious. I'm glad Beth made it. Best pancakes ever. We were silent for a few minutes then Haley showed up with her equipment for the DNA.

"You guys ready?" Haley asked. We nod. "Good who's first?"

No one raised their hands. And Beth said, "Maybe you should go first Mich. You were so desperate anyway."

"Fine then." She said and she whipped her gorgeous strawberry hair. She sat down and she put her arm on the table. Then Haley, carefully injected the needle and took some blood from her. I even heard her say, "Ow".

"Thank you Mich, next please." She looked at Beth.. "I was gonna." She said sarcastically.

Haley did the same thing with me and Beth. It hurt a little. She drop a little blood in a small plate and put it below the microscope. She gasped. We ran to her direction to find out the results.

"Tell me Haley!" Mich yelled.

"Our DNA's are different than a normal person. Most of our DNA's are mess up. It mess our eye color and there is a possibility we can gain new abilities."

"New Abilities? What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I think someone experimented us on purpose."

"Wow. Who would do such a thing?" Beth asked.

"I don't know. But whoever did that, will pay!" I said.

"What shall will do then? We have new abilities to discover!" Beth asked.

"We should go to our business and tonight we'll discover them." I explained.

"That's fine by me." Mich said in agreement. Then Haley and Beth nod.

We cleaned up and we went outside for our summer classes. _I still have one question in my mind. Who the heck save us? And bring us in our apartment? I thoughted to myself._

* * *

**I changed it a little bit. Hope you understand more. :)**

**Reviews anyone?**


	5. Chapter 5

**By the way, I changed Ralph to Raph. So no more problems! Also, I changed it a little bit. Michelle will be the sossy one, I mean that she is the popular gal and loves pink but she does not abandon her true friends. I will put some twist here. **

**Read to find out! :)**

**Thank you guys for reading! The reviews too!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Opportunity **

**Streets in New York**

**Cornelia's POV**

It was a bright day in New York. After the situation earlier, I went to my summer classes. First was Dance class. My sister told me that I should take dance and performing arts this summer because I won a lot of medals. But I want to be a karate master, so I add it to my summer classes.

I went to the New York Dance class held at the Performing Arts center and it is also the same place for my performing arts class. When I was walking at the streets, I bumped someone. Her grocery items are scattered on the floor. I quickly pick it up.

It was an old lady. "I am so sorry mam, I was not looking at my direction." I apologized ahead. I give the fallen items to her plastic bags.

"It's okay dearie. But can you assist me by putting them at my house?" She asked neatly. She was a kind old lady, she reminds me of my grandma.

We went to her apartment.I helped her get in. "Dearie, would you mind putting these groceries in the kitchen?" I nod and I put them in the kitchen. I looked at my watch, _I'm gonna be late. I thought._

"Excuse me mam, but I am gonna be late for my summer class." I said. "Can I please go?"

"Wait dearie." She went to her room. By then, she brought a box. She opened the box and revealed a circular bottle with a pink mana surrounded by it. "My name is Lin Chin Yang and this is the heart of Kardankan. This heart holds a power that can destroy worlds. It needs a new protector because I am going to pass away. I choose you, dearie."

She hand it to me and she close my hand. "Why me?" I asked. I never been chosen on something so valuable before. Maybe this old lady is not joking. I mean, she is very serious as she hand the heart to me.

"Because the moment I saw you, I knew that the heart will be safe. With great power comes with great responsibility.

"Because you have potential I can sense it. You are the Guardian of the Heart. You must protect it even if it cost your life." She said.

"Wait!" I asked. But I'd loved to ask more but those words can't spit in my mouth. "What is it dearie?"

"If I am the protecter, do I have powers too?"

"Of course! You will control the four elements and you can open portals to another world. You are the new ambassador of earth."

"Wow. If you have any problem, you can contact me using the heart."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Do you have a dance class?"

"Ye-ah"

"Good." She lead me to the door. Then she waved goodbye and I went to the streets and went to my dance class. I kept on touching the necklace that the old lady gave me. Why would she pick me? Of all the people? Why me? My day just got weirdier and weirdier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for viewing guys and girls especially rinpup14. Thank you rinpup14!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Turtles?! Part 1**

**Summer Class**

**Haley's POV**

I went to my summer class which was Chemistry. Most of my bestfriends think Chemistry and Science are boring but they don't really understand me. My teacher, Mrs. Martin, is one of the most brilliant professors I've ever met. When my friends ask why would I take Chemistry instead of Music, I would tell them that I am advancing for Chemistry.

One thing, I like about Chemistry class is that there is this handsome guy sitting at the back. Some girls are even joining this class just for the handsome guy. It's making me sick.

Mrs. Martin assigned us by pair. Every girl in the class wants Trevor, the handsome guy. But it starting to change.

"Okay class we will have a project by pairs. First pair, Trevor Drake and Haley Roberts." Molly shrieked, "Nooo!" then she fainted. Gladly, her friends caught her.

I felt like I was gonna explode. My partner is Trevor Drake! OMG! I am gonna tell them about this! The class bell ring and class ended.

As the bell rings, my classmates bumped me rudely and my face fell flat on the floor. "Darn it!" I said as I picked my books on the floor. Unexpectedly, someone holds my hand. I looked up and saw Trevor. I blushed harder.

"Here." He said as he gave me my science book. "Thank you Tr-ev-or." I said nervously.

"You okay?" He asked. I quickly spoke," Yes I am." Then we walked to the hallway.

"About the project. Any plans?" He asked. He is so handsome. "Earth to Haley?"

"Yeah-What were you saying?" I asked directly while adjusting my glasses.

"The project."

"Ohh right. Mrs. Martin wasn't specific about it, so no plans yet." We laughed a little bit. He rubbed the back of his neck." Right."

We arrived at the front of the building. I saw a black van heading to our direction. "It's our family van. My mom's here."

"Bye Trevor."

"Bye Haley." He waved at me. I yelled after the car left. I am so lucky! Then I received a text message from Cornelia. _Meet me at the abandon warehouse at the back of the park by 5 in the afternoon. I'll explain later._ Wonder what's the surprise?_  
_

**LINE LINE LINE LINE**

**Cornelia's POV**

Finally, dance class was done. At least the teachers of the performing arts class cancel it because she wasn't feeling well. I have to finish my karate class at downtown. Once I arrived, I quickly changed my clothes to my karate uniform.

Our sensei, Fukushima started the class by doing a five minute push ups. It maybe be tiring but it won't hurt as much as you kick high.

We practiced self defense. Then sensei let us fight one on one. This wouldn't be hard.

I was the last to be called. But in about 5 minute, I kicked my enemy's butt. Sensei was very impressed. I looked at my watch and saw it's 4:30. _Ahh I am going to be late! I thought._ I quickly changed and then went to the meeting place.

I ran as fast as I can until I saw Beth and Mich talking instinctively. Only Haley was silent but she is busy too.

"Hey gals!" I greeted. Haley's face was delighted. "I have something to tell you." She said.

"Back off Haley! We came here for a reason and that is with Cornelia." She throw her hands in the air. Haley just ignored her. "You go first Cornelia."

I took the necklace that the old lady gave me. "First of all, some weird lady gave me this." I showed them the heart of Kardankan. From their faces, they are totally confused.

Beth scratched her head and shook it. "What is that?"

"This is the heart of Kardankan. The lady name Lin Chin Yang is the previous protector and she choose me." Since I expected an answer, it was a laugh instead. "What's so funny?"

"No-thing. It's just that a heart of what's the name again?" Mich laughed even harder. "Even Haley and Beth agreed with me." They all laughed.

I calm myself and do some deep breathe in and out. Then I let it go." Shut up! I am not joking okay? Do you think I would risk myself losing one class just to tell you this!" I yelled hard and they stopped laughing.

"Okay, Okay Nelia. We are so sorry. " Mich apologized ahead. She let out a sheesh to Beth and Haley.

"Whatever. Look if you're not interested just leave. " I turned my back on them. "I have new powers anyway." They stopped.

"What did you say Nelia?" Beth asked innocently.

"I said I have powers since I am the new guardian of the heart." They looked impressed. "Also, did I forgot to mention that I get to choose three guardians as well?"

"No chiz! Are you joking Nelia?" Haley asked excitedly.

"The heart will choose new guardians of earth, fire, air and water." I took the heart from my neck and let it float at the sky. It released a blue light, a green light, a white light and a red light.

Then the red light approached Michelle, next was Beth with the white light, next was Haley with the green light and finally me with the blue light. After that, nothing happen.

"That's it? We got approached by the light and nothing happens?" Mich said. Then Beth laughed and the next thing we knew, she was flying above us.

"Woah!" I was impressed. I knew there would be something. She was flying. "How on earth did you do that?" I asked her.

"I just think about it since the white represents the air." She kept on flying.

"Oh my G!" Haley screamed and she was levitated from the ground. The ground was understanding her hand movements.

A bright light was fired behind me. It was Mich and it was a fire. "Awesome!"

I saw a pond of water near the door. I moved it and throw it to the wall. "Cool!"

"We have powers!" Haley yelled.

_"This must be from the heart." I thought. _Then I realized that our powers are activated by a push. The push must be the heart but I think we are meant to be with this power.

We spent for more like a hour, practicing our newly discovered powers. I glanced at my clock and it was 7:00 in the evening. "Gals, I think we should go home, we don't have dinner yet."

"Okay. This is awesome guys! I am like a superhero now." Mich said impressively.

I laughed at Mich's comment but the next thing I knew, there was an explosion.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the late update :(**

**But Enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninja Turtles only my OC's**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Turtles?! Part 2**

**Lair**

**Leonardo's POV (Before the Explosion)**

"Guys, I have an evidence about the incident that happen last night." Donnie said while searching on his computer. After we saved those girls, I've noticed that Mikey, Donnie and Raph have been acting weird. At least Sensei didn't suspect anything. Then Donnie tried to find those girls and even Raph was interested.

I was currently training when I heard what Donnie said. Suddenly, Mikey kick the door so hard and yelled, "Leo! You have got to see this!" He took my hand without hesitation and we both went downstairs.

"Mikey, wha-" Donnie played the video. It was the blond girl that I saved. She was very pretty. She was walking in the streets of New York. "Don, when did this happen?" I asked.

"This happened this morning, I don't know where is she going. I can't find the other girls." Donnie said.

"Where is she going anyway?" Raph asked. After that, she helped an old woman with her groceries. "Woah dude, she's sweet." Mikey said. We both nodded. She's sweet and kind as well. The screen fades.

"Dude!" Mikey exclaimed. "Donnie!" Raph smacked Donnie's head.

"I d-id nothing. That was the whole footage." Donnie's shaking. I calmed him. "Don, it's okay. Just alert us if there's any problem." I assured. In any seconds, Donnie yelled, "Guys! We got trouble!" He said and we all went to him.

"I caught this in a warehouse 10 minutes earlier." We saw an explosion and then those girls again. _What have they got themselves into? I asked myself._

We all stared at each other. "We have to do something, Leo" Donnie asked. Their faces are full of sorrow. I directly went to Master Splinter's study. He was meditating. When I was about to knock he cut me off, "Come in My son." I bowed and then sat.

"Sensei, remember when we save those girls?" He nod. "There are in trouble again Sensei and I think this time is more serious than before." I said.

He starts to walk in circles. "Leonardo, what is your decision if I let you you decide?" He asked.

"I would help them Sensei."

"Good answer. This time I want to talk to them if they needed help. Go my son."

"Thank you Sensei." I went outside. "Let's go guys!" Mikey yelled and we were off.

* * *

**Warehouse**

**Cornelia's POV (After the explosion)**

Ughh... My head hurts. I slowly raised my head. I saw smoke everywhere. I tried to move and I felt my leg was broken. It was bleeding. "Ahhh!" I yelled as I moved my leg. The smoke was so thick, I can't barely see anything.

"Cornelia!?" I heard someone yelled my name. It was Beth. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Who said that?" Someone asked from another direction. "Guys?" Another one asked.

"I can't see anything!" Then the smoke cleared. "Wow. Nice job Beth." Haley smiled and they high five.

"Oh my G! Cornelia's bleeding!" Mich exclaimed. There faces were covered with dirt. "Guys, do something!"

Then we saw a bunch of robots. Weird Robots. They have aliens in their stomach. Did I forgot o mention "Get them, Kraang!" One of them yelled.

"I gotta admit that's really gross." Mich said. "We have to carry her. She can't move remember?"

They carried me to the door. I tried to unlock it. No use. "Oh what the heck! It's locked!" Haley said.

"It's so obvious Haley!" Mich yelled back. They started to glare at each other. After that, they yelled at each other.

I sighed. "Guys! I know you want to kill each other right now, but now is not the right to fight, okay?" They rolled their eyes.

"Okay gals, we have a big problem right now." Haley reminded. The robots were approaching very fast. Super fast. _Aww man. I thought._

Unexpectedly, a life size turtles appeared right in front of us. They are four of them. Each one was bringing weapons, one was a pair of katana blades, one was a pair of sai's, then pair of nunchunks and a bo. They also have different colors of mask's in their eyes. There are blue, violet, red and orange. I think they are trying to save us.

The turtle with a blue mask yelled, "Guys, take them down!" He yelled.

We slowly moved backward. But someone caught us. It was the turtle guy with an orange mask yelled, "Hey, Gals!" He yelled. Mich fainted. And so as Haley. Next thing I knew, Beth was stunned and the next I was dropped on the floor with a bleeding leg.

But someone changed that. It was the blue mask turtle. He caught me in his arms. Wow, he's strong. But I was hallucinating. I fell through my consciousness.

* * *

Ughhhh...Another headache again. I am starting to hate my life. First with the powers then the heart then this! I am so HATING it right now. I stood up and saw myself resting in a bed. It was very comforting. I looked around and saw the room. It looks like I was in a train station like-room. I saw me leg bandaged and the bleeding stopped. Where am I?

Wait, maybe those turtles I saw earlier. Ha! "Ahhh!" I said as I fell down from the bed. "Darn it!" My leg hurts! This is just great.

Beth bunged in and yelled, " Oh my Gosh! Cornelia, are you okay?" She asked as she carefully placed my leg in a right place.

"Hey, dudette! What's going on?" It's the turtle again. Did he just call her dudette? Who the heck is he? How did he became friends with Beth?

When I was about to speak, Beth beat me. "It's not what it looks like Cornelia." She assured. Then the turtle carried me. "Woah! Where is he taking me?" I protested.

"Calm down Cornelia. I'll explain soon. " She holds my hand as we went down. He put me in the couch. This place is totally weird. "Thanks Mikey." She smiled at him. "I'll get the kit." He said.

I saw Mich talking to the red masked turtle, while Haley was talking to the violet masked turtle. I shook my head. Beth smiled. "What are you smiling at?" I asked furiously. I lean to her, "Are they for real?" She nod.

The orange masked turtle gave her the kit. "Oh, I forgot Cornelia this is Michaelangelo." He waved. "Hi nice to meet you, call me Mikey."

"Hi Mikey. I'm Cornelia." I managed to smile. "I know you're really freaked out right now." He said.

"Nah, it's okay. As long as you won't hurt me or my friends or you're dead in minute." I threatened. He looks scared.

"Nelia, I was gonna introduce you to the others. Hey Raph! Donnie! Leo!" They all looked at her.

The red masked turtle approached, "This is Raphael." She introduced. "Just Raph." He replied as we shake hands.

"This is Donatello." She said. "Just Donnie or Don." The violet masked turtle said.

"Lastly, this is Leonardo. Call him Leo rather." The blue one bowed.

"Hi guys! I'm Cornelia." I smiled at them. "They saved our lives Nelia." Mich said as she approaches us.

"Yeah." Haley said. "Leo said that we should stay here because there are someone after us."

"That's right. Sensei told us to let you stay before you go back to you're apartment." He said.

"Who's Sensei?" I asked curiously.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thank you for the comments and to those who favorited and followed! Thanks!**

**Sorry for not updating for awhile.**

**Enjoy this chappie!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Turtles?! Part 3**

_"Hi guys! I'm Cornelia." I smiled at them. "They saved our lives Nelia." Mich said as she approaches us._

_"Yeah." Haley said. "Leo said that we should stay here because there are someone after us."_

_"That's right. Sensei told us to let you stay before you go back to you're apartment." He said._

_"Who's Sensei?" I asked curiously._

* * *

**The Lair**

**Cornelia's POV**

"You don't know who sensei is?" Mikey laughed hard. I gave him a serious look. Then Beth smacked him in his elbow. "Ow!"

"She did not met Sensei yet." She said as she crossed her arms. "Haley, can you be kind enough to escort Cornelia to Master Sensei's room." She asked with a playful tone.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Fine. Come Nelia." She guided me to a room. I followed her and she hinted me that I should knock first.

I knocked and,"Come in." Someone said. She gave me a nod and then left. "He-llo?" I glanced at the room and it was very peaceful room with a floor mat.

I saw a life size rat. A rat was standing in front of me. "Hello, dear." He is wearing robes. Wow a talking rat.

"Hi, I'm Cornelia." I introduced politely. He seem to be a kind one.

"Hello, dear one. I am Master Splinter." He also introduced. "I assumed that my sons are kind to you."

"Yes, they are Master Splinter." I agreed.

"Cornelia, please sit down. I have some questions to ask you." I nod as I sat down next to him.

* * *

**Beth's POV**

"So guys, did you like live here?" I asked as Mikey hand the burger to me and Haley.

"Yeah duddette. What about you girls?" Mikey asked. "Are you siblings?"

"Heck no! We're just best friends." Mich approved. "Do you have a mirror?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "They don't need mirrors, Mich."

"Whatever. I'm gonna find one." She left to search for a mirror. I saw Donnie working on his experiments. I make my way to Haley's place, where she is reading a book. "Hey, Haley. Donnie's working on his stuff."

She gave me a weird look, "What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes. "He's smart and you're smart. So go." I pushed her as she approach Donnie.

"This is gonna be good." I agreed as I went to the kitchen.

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

"Sensei, are we really not normal?" I asked confidently.

He let out a sigh, "I don't know, dear one. But I recommend you to stay here with my sons and we will figure this out soon." He offered.

"Yes Sensei, I think you're right." I confirmed. "You can go now, dear one." He said and I stood up and went to the door. I bowed once again to show respect to Sensei, even though he's a rat but he stands as my father figure.

I walked in the hallway and I heard a pounding, kicking behind the first door. I peek a little and saw, Leonardo training. He was really trying and sweating.

Somehow, he must have noticed that I am peeking because he stopped for awhile. "I know you're watching." He finally said. I carefully closed the door and walked slowly. Then he caught my hand.

"I'm really sorry! I should have not done that." I apologized. He smiled. Wait! He's smiling.

"It's okay. You wanna join me?" He offered. I just nod.

"I'm really good but I'll just watch." I sat down on the mat while he is punching at the punching bag.

"That won't work, you know." He informed me. I looked up, "What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Staring at the floor. You could train here." He went to the next punching bag. "How about I we spare?" He offered.

I gave him a confusing look, "I don't that's a good idea. I mean, I just-"

"You're scared to fight a mutant turtle?" He said sarcastically. "Fine. But whatever happens, I'm blaming you for this." I said.

I prepared for the attack. He hinted that I should go first. But I let him. He quickly unleashed a light punch right next to my face. I took it and swift it and I hold his arm by my legs. We were on the ground.

He punched my right leg. "Ahhh!" I screamed. I almost fell but he caught me and our faces were only inches apart. He snapped out, "Are you okay?"

"You're such an idiot. I just broke my right leg remember?" I smacked his turtle head.

"Sorry! I forgot about your leg." He knelt down. "I'll get some bandage." I stopped him.

"Don't. How about carry me to the living room instead?"

"Fine." He carefully carried me by bridal style and we went to the living room.

He put me in the couch. "I'll find the medicine that Donnie made." and He left.

* * *

Mich approached with a small mirror. I hate it when she is always looking at the mirror. "Cornelia! There you are. Do you like my new hairdo?" She asked sarcastically.

Her hair was really weird. She put it in an asian bun but I don't think it's a bun. "Yeah, it suits you." She smiled and she frowned ahead.

"What happened to your leg?" She asked as she sits in the couch.

"Leo. He did it." I admitted.

"What a jerk! I am so gonna kill him!" She stood up and I stopped her, "Don't. I will have my revenge soon."

"Okay, I hear Beth is cooking popcorn. I'll go get some." She left.

I lay down on the couch and waited. Then Leo came, "Here's the medicine. Donnie suggested that you should rub it."

I took the cream and rub it in my leg. "Thanks."

"I am so sorry about the leg, Cornelia." He apologized again.

I smiled, "It's fine. People make mistakes. So it's no biggie." I assured.

"Okay. We have to go patrol now. Sensei will be here." He said and I saw Mikey, Donnie and Raph with their weapons and they left for their patrol.

* * *

**I know it's a short one but do you like Cornelia and Leo?**

**Reviews please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello peps! Thank you followers and to those who favorited it! Thank you so much! It really means a lot! :)**

**To the amazing comments! Thanks guys and gals! :)**

**Hope you like this chappie!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Explanation**

**Patrol Night**

**Leonardo's POV**

"Donnie, do you spot something unusual?" I asked as Donnie used his binoculars. "Nothing, Leo." He replied.

"Mikey, Raph?" I asked them but Mikey wasn't paying attention. Raph smacked his head, "What?"

"Nothing, Leo." Raph said annoyingly.

Mikey was busy playing with his nun chucks because Donnie attached some new features. "Guys, I'm thinking what if we buy some pizza's for the girls!" He suggested.

We all exchanged looks, then Raph talked, "You're an idiot, Mikey but I think it's a good idea." He agreed.

"I hate to say this but I agree with Raph." Donnie agreed too. "We could treat them our favorite pizza!"

"C'mon Leo, you know you like the blonde girl." Raph said teasingly.

"You liked the brunnete girl too, Raph." Mikey teased and Raph turned red and he chased Mikey around the rooftop.

I watched them as Donnie approached me, "Leo, there's nothing to see here. Maybe we should go home and we can buy those girls some pizzas." He suggested.

I sighed, "Fine, we'll buy them." Then Mikey yelped along with Donnie.

* * *

**The Lair**

**Cornelia's POV**

"What do you think about Leo, Cornelia?" Beth asked as we ate some popcorn and while we're having a gossip about the turtles.

"Nothing! He's fast and swift too." I commented and then they awwwed. "Hey! He almost broke my leg."

"Oh yeah, I think he likes you, Nelia." Mich laughed along with Beth and Haley.

"Hey! Haley liked Donnie too and you Mich you liked Raph while you Beth liked Mikey!" I exclaimed. But they all laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Suddenly, the water erupted. Mich and Beth screamed. I closed my eyes, hoping the water would stop.

As I opened my eyes, the lair was soaking wet even the four of us and Master Splinter. "What happened?" Sensei asked as he gave us towels.

"We don't know, Sensei." Beth said ahead. "But after Cornelia yelled the water burst everywhere!"

"Hey!" I disagree. "I don't know why did that happened."

"It's really obvious isn't it?" Mich asked.

"Why is it always me?!" I stood up even though my leg hurt. I went to Leo's room and locked it. I cried hard. I can't believe they would blame me for such a thing, I mean I did not know how I did that but I did not do it on purpose. Ahhh!

* * *

**Haley's POV**

"I can't believe you!" I yelled and pushed Mich, she is such a drama queen.

"Haley, stop it!" Beth put her hands between us. "Please don't fight."

Then Sensei stumped his cane on the floor, "Stop it! We will not solve it if we keep on fighting." He reminded.

"Yes, Sensei." We all nod. "Sensei, we all now that Cornelia did it, but not on purpose." I explained.

"I know." He agreed. "You must have develop your powers."

"Powers?" Beth asked. "How on earth did we have powers?"

"I think I know." Mich admitted. We glared at her, "Okay, remember the time at the warehouse?"

Beth and I nod. "Yeah, Cornelia told us something about our powers and we discovered them?" I asked.

Sensei looked at us as if he wants us to continue explaining. "First Sensei, Cornelia told us about a heart."

"And us being the new guardians of earth, fire, air and water." I continued. "Beth is the new guardian of air while Mich is fire and I, earth."

"Who gave Cornelia this heart?" Sensei asked.

"We really don't know. But Sensei we did not practice anything yet." Beth replied. Then we heard voices outside the lair. It was the Turtles.

"Woah, what happened here?" Donnie asked as they walked in.

We went blank, gladly Beth spoke, "Leak! I mean the pipes were leaking." She lied.

"But how could it be if it's only a leak?" Leo asked. Darn! He's good.

"Because it leaked when you left and all the pipes were all broken." I covered up.

"Dude, I want to go to sleep." Mikey moaned.

"First my sons, we must clean." Sensei offered. At least, they helped. I am really worried about Cornelia.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chappie but more longer ones are coming! **

**Anyway, reviews please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! and gals! Thank you once again for the reviews! It really helped, like really helped. :) Also, it makes me happy.**

**Anyway, I have some bad news. School's gonna start next month and I have to focus. So I will do this fast.**

**I got one question: Do you think Raph and Mich make a good couple? Because Mich is like a popular gal type and Raph has a tough type but I still think they're a good couple. So I am just asking your opinion. :)**

**Hope you like this chappie!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Wanna Bet?**

**Lair**

**Leo's POV**

"Whew! At least, we're done here!" Mich yelled. "I am so going to the Bathroom and you're coming with me." She pulled Beth and they both went to the bathroom. We pick everything and I went to my room to wash up. I haven't seen Cornelia lately. Maybe she's in my room.

As I went to my room, Haley blocked my way. "Haley, your blocking my way." I went to another direction but she blocked it again.

"Umm, the floor is wet." She was hiding something from me. "What's going on, Haley?"

"Nothing!" She quickly admitted. Then Beth yelled from the kitchen, "Haley! Sensei wants us to practice! Hurry up!"

"Yeah. I'll be there, a sec." She replied. "Just leave your room." She went to the kitchen. What was that about?

I ignored Haley's strange warning and went to my room. The door's lock. I knocked, "Cornelia? Is that you? The door's locked."

I heard her sniffing. Then she unlocked the door. Her blonde hair was messy and wet. She was sneezing and coughing. "He-y Leo." She rubbed her eyes.

I hold her for a minute, "What happened. Why are you crying?" I asked quickly. But she only hugged me instead. "It was Mich. She blamed me directly for the leak and it was only an accident."

"Hey, it's okay. Maybe you should change. Your still dripping and your cold." She nod. "But Leo, I don't have any extra clothes." Aw man, I forgot about that.

"Wait here, I think April has some extra clothes." Then I went to April's room.

* * *

**Beth's POV**

"You should apologize about what you said about Cornelia earlier." I reminded Mich who was doing something in her hair.

"Hey, it's her fault not mine and she should apologize to us not me to her." She replied.

We ignored her. "Michelle! Just do it!" Then after few minutes, they started yelling at each other. I hurled a big wind right in there faces and there hairs were having a bad hair day.

"Beth!" They both yelled. "What? You were so annoying at each other so I had to do it." I smiled.

"Whatever, I am gonna fix this!" Mich pointed her precious brown hair. Then Haley created a big earth wall on the door. "Haley!"

"Say sorry to Cornelia first!" She demanded. "No way!" She pull out a fireball at the palm of her hands.

Looks like I'm in a big mess.

* * *

**Back to Leo and Cornelia...**

**Cornelia's POV**

"Thanks Leo. I did not know that you have girl clothes?" I asked as Leo gave me a bottle of water from the kitchen.

"It's from April, she's a friend of ours and I think she wouldn't mind." He turned on the TV. It was the news channel. It was a little boring though.

"Ohh. So that explains it. Where's your brothers?" I asked as I eat a slice of pizza.

"Probably in there rooms while your friends are with Sensei practicing. What are they practicing anyway?"

"Powers. We have powers. We are the new guardians of earth, fire, air and water. Maybe that's why it leaked."

"So your water, Mich is fire, Beth is air and Haley with earth?"

"Yeah. How did you guess it?"

"With their personalities, I think." We laughed. "I think Donnie likes Haley because of their stuff with science."

"I agree. So with Mikey and Beth."

"How about Raph and Mich?"

"I don't think they're gonna be a couple with the opposite personality thing. It's not gonna work." I complimented.

"I think it's gonna work. Wanna bet?" He hand out his hand.

"Your so gonna lose." I shake his hands. "If I win, you'll have to do a dare for me and it's a secret."

"If you lose, you'll do the same." He grinned.

"Okay, may the best woman or turtle wins."

* * *

**What do you guys think? What is Cornelia's bet? And Leo's? Mich is so evil!**

**Thank you for reading, I don't care if you're not reviewing at least you read my story! :)**

**Anyway, can you review? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Nice to see you people again! Thank you for the lovely comments! Mich and Raph are going to be a couple! I mean they are completely opposite because Raph is a tough guy and Mich is a drama queen. Also, Beth is Mikey's ultimate gal! Cornelia and Leo? We'll see...**

**I forgot about Haley and Donnie! There really cute together! OmG! I spoiled some spoilers! It's your lucky day people's!**

**Stop it, Gwen! Anyway, here's another chappie!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Apologize**

**Lair (Early Morning)**

**Cornelia's POV**

Ughhh. What time is it? I opened my eyes and find myself at Leo's shoulder. Oh my! I silently backed from Leo. At least, he's tired. I silently went to the kitchen, for a drink.

I went to the fridge and find an orange juice. Then I felt someone was behind me. He/She tapped my shoulder and I grab it and twist it. "Ow!"

It was Michelle. I let her go. "What was that about?" She asked as she checked her arm. "Why did you do that?"

"You kinda scared me so I had to do it!" I yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"You should be the one answering my question. It's like 6 in the morning." She grinned at the clock. "I want to tell you something."

I took a drink from the bottle, hinting her to go on. "I'm sorry for accusing you without any observation first or having any proof." She was really serious.

"It's okay, Mich." I gave her a comforting look. "Really? You're not mad?" She asked.

"No. I'm not." I gave her a serious look. "Seriously, Mich I'm cool with it."

Then she gave me a squeezing hug. "Thank you!" Suddenly, Raph appeared.

"Hey Raph." I greeted. "Hey." He only replied but Mich was giving him a bad look.

Then Master Splinter arrives with Leo, Mikey, Donnie, Beth and Haley for breakfast. Ever since we started to live here, we've been taking turns on cooking but not chores.

Beth choosed cereal. While the turtles, pizza. "Guys, please try the cereal. It's more nutritious than pizza." Beth suggested.

"No way, duddette!" Mikey yelled. I approached Leo, who was still eating a pizza. "Beth's right you know. The cereal thing." I told him.

"I can but we really loved pizza more than anything." Then the four of them left. How harsh.

Haley approached, "It's okay, Nelia. We still have to practice though." I sighed and followed her to the training area.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chappie guys! But I promise you that there will be more amazing chappie's coming!**

**Peace! Reviews please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Sorry for the late update. Been busy. Anyway, I did not know that my story has 14 favorites! Wow, thank you so much guys and gals! It really helped a lot. **

**Here's another chappie!**

**Anyway, I do not own anything... :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Training...**

**Training Area**

**Beth's POV**

"Yes! We are so done." I panted as I lay down on the floor. Finally, we are done with the training. The good part was that we can control our powers. Cornelia is still trying to communicate on her necklace which is a little bit boring for me.

"At least, we can control them." Cornelia said as we tried to catch our breathe's.

For Mich, she is trying to fix her hair as always. I glanced at her, "Mich, does it bother you that you always fix your stupid strawberry blonde hair?" I teased. Then she turned red.

"Grr!" She yelled. "I am so gonna kill you right now!" A fire emerged from her palm and she throwed me. I ducked and summon the wind. It was really challenging.

"Stop it!" Haley yelled. Then the big plant from the room starts shaking. The fight has already began. While Cornelia was staring and holding her weird pink necklace.

"Hey, Beth!" Mich yelled and she throwed another fireball. Haley quickly unleashed a big wall of earth in front of us. "Thanks Haley!" We high fived.

Suddenly, the turtles broke in. "What's going on?" Donnie yelled. We stop and the room was a big mess. "We can explain!" The three of us looked each other.

"Woah, it's like a hurricane pass by." Mikey exclaimed. You know what's worst? Leo came in.

"We can fix this." Haley assured. "Right?"

"Yeah. I mean, we can fix this after my hair." Mich offered as I punch her arm. "Ow!"

Leo was not listening. He was paying attention to Cornelia. "Cornelia?" She shake her head. "What?"

"Please tell me she wasn't paying attention." Mich pouted. "Well, if you guys have nothing to do, maybe you should help us."

"Nah! We still have patrol tonight. Do you want to come?" Mikey offered and Raph smacked his head. "Ow!"

"After we finish this." Cornelia offered.

"Fine." I pouted. And they left. We started cleaning.

* * *

**Meanwhile with the turtles...**

**Leo's POV**

"Guys, do you think they can handle their powers?" Mikey asked while we jumped another building.

"Sometimes those girls are overreacting. Mich always fixes her hair." Raph said.

"Or maybe you just like her." Mikey teased. Then Raph chased him around the building.

"Guys stop it. I saw something down there." Donnie informed. He gave me the binoculars, "It's those pesky Kraang's."

"Are they kidnapping someone?" I asked Donnie.

"No. But something is going on at their warehouse." Raph informed. Then we heard a crack. We looked at Mikey. "It wasn't me."

We took out our weapons and we slowly made our way at the back. Then my hands were tied by water, I think.

"What the-" Raph exclaimed. "Look idiot, Come out there if you want to fight."

It was Cornelia. "Did he just call me an idiot?" She yelled and Haley and Beth tried to hold her off.

"Cornelia? Beth? Haley? Mich? What are you girls doing here?" Donnie asked.

"It was Cornelia's fault. She brought us here." Mich starts to blame Cornelia. Then she notices me, all wrap by water. She snapped her fingers. "I'm sorry, Leo."She helped me up.

"No offence you were good there." I cheered her up.

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

"What's the plan here, Mikey?" Beth asked Mikey.

"Nothing much, duddette. It's the Kraang." He informed.

"They looked familiar." I informed them. "They really are."

Leo explained the idea. He want to find more information about the Kraang. We walked around the warehouse. Then I noticed Mich was missing.

I whispered to Leo, "Where's Mich?" He shook his head and the same time Mich screamed.

* * *

**What could have happened next? **

**Reviews everyone?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ho Hey! Hey! Whats up? Anyway, thank you all for the ones who favorited my story. It's upto 15 favorites! I think I'm gonna cry!**

**But I have to be strong! Thank you also for the followers! :) **

**This will be an action chappie! Will Raph saved Mich? Or another twist in the end?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything... :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: I can't be no superman! **

**Warehouse (minutes after Mich got captured)**

**Mich's POV**

Uh.. My head hurts a lot. Where am I? I stood up and saw a violet room, more like a prison to me. I felt that I am weak. I tried summoning fire in my hands but it won't come out. But there is a window at the door. I can see those robot things with freaky aliens at their stomachs.

"Hey! You! I'm talking to you." The robot stopped and looked at me, "Whats going on? Let me out!" I kicked the door but no use. Looks like I am stuck here for a while.

"Guys! Help!" I screamed louder but no one can hear me. I am starting to hate myself.

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

"Where do you think is Michelle?" I whispered to Leo who was busy preparing the plan. "We'll find her, Cornelia." Leo assured.

"Please do." Beth pleaded. Then Mikey comforts her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, duddette."

"You girls have to stay here until we find Mich." Raph suggested.

"Or things we'll go out of hand." Donnie continued.

"But we can help you guys. We have powers. " Haley said as she shows her powers. "Pretty please?"

Leo and the others exchange glaces. "It's too dangerous. Stay here." Leo said and they went off.

"Cornelia? What shall we do?" Haley asked. "We have to find Mich."

"Follow me." I went inside as I lead them to the pods. I think I knew this place before. It's like I knew this place or I have been this place before.

"Guys, find every room. If you find Mich don't scream okay just whistle." They nod and we all separate. I went to the north side of the place. They are few empty pods or rooms. But none.

Then I heard Beth screamed. I quickly followed the voice and saw her trying to break the pod. "Come on!" She exclaimed. Haley summons a big tree to break the pod.

"What the heck is going on?!" I yelled and so as the alarms. "You summoned a big tree?"

"Yeah. It could work." Haley said. I rolled my eyes and put my attention to Mich, "This door is locked and the alarms went off. What could go wrong?"

"Yeah. Except for the robots who are standing behind us." Beth said and then we prepared. "We can use powers right?"

"Isn't it obvious, Beth?" Haley asked. Then Beth quickly summons a big wind to distract them.

Then I saw a pipe that has water. I kicked the pipe and the water burst out. I control it and let it turn to ice and smacked it to the wall. Gladly, the wall was smashed. Mich got out. We high five.

"Great let's find the guys and get out of here." I suggested and we left the room.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

We are currently fighting these pesky Kraang's. This must be the hideout. I'm glad Donnie has a plan of exploding this place up. Then we went back to the place where I told the girls to stay. But there are not there.

"Guys, where are the girls?" Mikey asked.

"I told them to stay here. Donnie how much time?" I asked as Donnie calculate.

"Three minutes." He said. "Wait, one minute."

"Split up. If you can find them and the time is up. Get out here and let's meet at the sewer." I ordered. we split up. I searched the whole room and saw a blonde hair. It must be Cornelia.

I went to her and she was covered with dust in her face. "Cornelia, we have to go."

Then the whole room explode.

* * *

**Its done! What do you think? I am out of titles so I had to pick that. Sorry for the terrible title. :(**

**Anyway, reviews anyone? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Sorry for leaving you guys hanging but here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything... except for my OC's :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Count on Me**

**Warehouse (After the explosion)**

**Haley's POV**

Gladly, I made myself a wooden shield to cover myself from the explosion. After we got separated, I heard Donnie yelled for my name and the explosion happens. I saw Donnie who had cuts and bruises. I am so selfish.

I shook him, "Donnie, please wake up!" I said. He was breathing but still unconscious. G_otta find the others. _I said to myself. I put Donnie in a grass bed so that he can be comfortable when he sleeps.

"Guys!" I yelled so that they can hear me. The whole place is covered with debris. Then I saw a huge air shield burst. It was Beth. "Beth!" I yelled.

"Haley?" She yelped and her eyes went wide and then she ran to hugged me. "I'm so happy to see you! I thought that I was a goner."

"Yeah me too. I guess our powers are pretty handy. I found Donnie he's unconscious. Where are the others?" I asked as we scan the area.

"We have to find Cornelia and Beth also the turtles." Beth reminded. We searched the area but we only find Mikey. He is still unconscious just like Donnie.

"Maybe we should take them both to the lair maybe Sensei can help." Beth suggested.

"Good idea. You'll carry as I lead the way." I said as I help Beth carry Mikey and Donnie.

* * *

**The Lair**

**Mich's POV**

"Raph, wake up please!" I shook Raph. Gladly, he woke up. "Yes! You're okay." I quickly hugged him.

"Mich, where are we?" He said. He has wounds so I took him at the lair where Sensei helped me patch his wounds.

Sensei approached, "Raphael, you must get some sleep." He recommended. I let him sleep and get some water and heat it.

"Sensei!" Someone yelled outside. It was Haley and Beth, carrying Donnie and Mikey. "I'll get the beds." I said as I quickly get them.

"Here." Beth carefully dropped them at the bed. "Have you seen Cornelia, Mich or Leo?" Beth asked.

"Yeah. There over there." I pointed. "They're both unconscious. Get some water, guys. You look pretty tired."

They both sat down. "I'm glad we survive." Beth added. Sensei was still fixing Mikey's and Donnie's wounds. "They must get some rest. You girls as well."

"We're sorry Sensei, we should have stop them while we still can." Haley apologizes.

"It is okay, dear one. If it wasn't for you, they wouldn't be here." Sensei said. "Dears you must all go to sleep. I will stay here."

"No no. Sensei let us handle it.' Beth suggested. Sensei nod, "Okay. But you must get some sleep after you watch them."

"Yes Sensei." We said. Beth and Haley quickly ate pizzas. "This pizza is so good." Beth commented.

"Probably pepperoni." Haley added. "We got this Mich. Sleep first then we'll wake you up if it's your turn."

"Yeah sure." I rolled my eyes. I went to the couch to get some sleep. "Night guys."

"Night." They said and I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Hey! What do you think? **

**Okay, this maybe a short chapter but I will try my very best to write long ones.**

**Guys, school is starting next week. Maybe I cannot publish anymore but I'll still try. :)**

**Reviews anyone?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, Hey, Hey! I'm back! Hello everyone! Finally I have some time to take a break and some air. But I have been busy for our presentation for this thurday. So been busy! **

**Anyway, here is Chappie 15! This is my comeback!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Comeback**

**Leo's room**

**Leo's POV**

I open my eyes and saw my room. I stood up and saw Cornelia, sleeping silently at the couch. _What is she doing at the couch? I asked to myself._ I decided that I should just let her sleep. As I went outside, I saw Raph heading to the kitchen.

Then I saw Mikey, Donnie and Raph drinking an orange juice. "Leo!" Mikey greeted.

All of us were covered with bandages. "Hey guys, you're getting better." I complimented on them.

"Dude, why are we covered with bandages?" Mikey asked curiously as he rubs his head.

"I don't know. I can't remember much." Donnie replied.

"Donnie's right. It looks like we were in a bad accident." Raph agreed.

"Guys, I know someone who can tell us about what happened." I said as I glanced at Mich.

* * *

**Mich's POV**

I made my way to the living room and saw the guys. _What the heck are they doing here?_

Leo approached me, "Mich, we need to know everything." He asked. He was really serious.

I closed my book, and turned to them. "Okay what do you want to know?"

"Well for starters, everything after the explosion." Donnie suggested.

"But Sensei, clearly stated that you should rest before explanation." I reminded.

"C'mon, duddette! Just tell us!" Mikey insisted.

"Look, I loved to but I can't okay?" I insisted. Then Beth and Haley shows up. "What's going on here?" They were still messy even their faces.

"They want to know about the "thing" that happened to them." I informed.

Beth and Haley are exchanging glances, "Sensei, told us not to until your healed." She said.

I gave them a nod, "See I told you." They all pouted.

Sensei arrived, noticing his sons are all fine. "I think it is time to tell them." He nod as he started the story.

"Where is Cornelia?" Mikey asked.

"Maybe she is still asleep." I said as we listen Sensei's story about what happened earlier.

* * *

**Sorry for the boring chappie guys but more romantic chappie are coming!**

**Reviews anyone?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Here its Chappie 16! Sorry for the waiting! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but only my OC's :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Date?**

**The lair (Specifically Leo's room. The girls were having breakfast)**

**Mikey's POV**

"Wait, what?!" I yelled as Donnie explained our plan. "Date? With them? Are you crazy?"

"Guys, calm down. I think this is a perfect plan for them. We really owe them." Leo agreed. Is he nuts?

"This has got to be the most stupid idea ever!" Raph punched a wall. At least we have the same thoughts.

"Leo, is this really necessary. I mean, we are turtles and they are humans. We're different." I asked him.

Leo and Donnie looked each other, worried. "This is the plan I can come out with." Donnie replied.

"If this fails, Mikey will decide whats next." Leo suggested and they all nodded.

* * *

**Cornelia's POV**

"Wait, the guys are thanking us for what we did?" I laughed a bit as I ate some Mich's waffles.

"Yeah, they said someday we will repay you." Mich imitated Leo's voice which is funny.

"I don't think it is necessary to repay us. I mean, we owe them big time." Hayley said as she adjusts her glasses.

"Hayley right. Whatever plan they have for us. Just go with it. Let's just see what they have." I said as I gave them a smile.

* * *

As we watch some tv and have some jam. Then the guys showed up. They looked a little nervous. Wonder whats going on?

"Hey guys!" Beth greeted politely.

"We need to tell you girls something." Donnie started.

"What is it?" Mich asked curiously.

"Well..." Raph was shaking.

"What?" I asked. "Just spit it out!"

"Will you go on a date with us?" Leo asked.

"What!?" We yelled as he asked us that question.

* * *

**Hey guys and gals, I need some idea for their date... Will you help me?**

**Anyway, reviews please?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey peps! Sorry for the super late update. Mastery Test was killing me! Anyway, thank you for the suggestions for the date! I will use them!**

**Here is the "Date" Chappie! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17: DATEEEEE!**

**Training Room (minutes after they asked)**

**Cornelia's POV**

"They are really insane." Mich commented as she launched another roundhouse kick.

"Crazy you mean." Haley added and she reverse another kick from Mich. "Are we really going to their date?" Beth asked as she was flying mid air.

"They are up to something I can feel it." I added as I practice my balancing with two hands. "What do you think girls? Do you want to go their dates?"

Then they stopped sparring. "If we go to their dates, what are we supposed to wear?" Haley asked as she adjusted her eyeglasses.

"We are just gonna play low. Not serious. First mission, find what they are hiding." I ordered.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Guys, we have to make this one memorable and organize." I planned. I looked at Raph, "Don't ruin this one Raph." He just nodded.

"Leo, will this really work?" Mikey asked nervously.

Donnie patted his back, "It will be fine Mikey, it's just a date. Right Leo?" Donnie was nervous too.

"Leo, this plan is really stupid." Raph blurred it out.

"Let's go together." I suggested and they agreed.

* * *

**Beth's POV**

We prepared for the "date" and we just changed with the clothes that April brought us. It was a simple orange printed t-shirt with a jacket and some denim pants. I put my hair into a simple ponytail.

I saw Cornelia, Mich and Hayley prepared for their dates. To be honest, I've never been to dates only Mich. I mean she is very popular in their school, at least she has some experience.

Mich was fixing her strawberry blond hair and Hayley was fixing her black hair. "Hey Hayley, you should take this." I took off her glasses.

"No, I'm comfortable with my eyeglasses." She took back her glasses.

Mich was smiling at us, "That's a miracle Mich." Cornelia commented. She looked really pretty. Her blond hair was not in ponytail. She just use a black headband.

"Yeah, no makeup." Hayley continued. "I wonder why?"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, this is just a date remember and we have something to do. A very special task." She reminded. Oh yeah! We have to find out what are they hiding.

"Ready girls?" Cornelia asked and we headed to downstairs.

* * *

**Mikey's POV**

"Dude, how long are we gonna wait here?" I kept on complaining. We were just in normal attire. No suits and tie. Just us and our weapons.

Then we heard some noise. "Come on!" Cornelia complained. "Hey guys." They looked great and simple. Cornelia changed her hair wasn't messy and not in a ponytail.

I think Leo is staring at her. I cleared my throat and Leo was snapped. "So guys and ladies, let's go!" Donnie said as he covers for Leo.

* * *

We took the girls to a rooftop and we separated. I took Beth to an amusement park and I use some disguise so that no one can see me.

"Mikey, are you sure no one can see you?" She whispers.

"Don't worry duddette." I gave her a smile and thumbs up. "Look, Beth!" I pointed the rollercoaster. "Wanna try it?"

"Yeah!" And she took my hand and we went to the rollercoaster.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I took Cornelia to a history museum. At least she didn't complain anything about it.

"Leo, are you okay about this?" She looked concern.

"I'm all right. Don't worry." I gave her a smile. "About that bet. You still gonna do it?"

"Heck yeah! There's no way Mich and Raph can get together." She commented.

"Oh really?" I added.

"I got it! How about we spy on them instead?" She suggested. I gotta admit this is a good idea.

She held out her hand and I shake it. "Okay but we have to be careful." I added.

"Yeah right." And we went to the rooftop.

* * *

**How's that? What do you think about the first two dates? Up next... Donnie and Raph!**

**Reviews please?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys and gals! Sorry for the late update. I was busy preparing for our acquaintance party this thursday. There will be a lot of dancing, yell presentations and so much more!**

**Anyway, this is the date part 2. Raph and Donnie!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Date Part 2**

**Lair**

**Donnie's POV**

"Hey, Haley, do you want some help with your invention?" I asked nervously. She was busy with her invention on her laptop.

"Sure Donnie. I need your help of these new outputs." She offered the new blueprints she have.

"Sure." Come on Donnie. Go on this is your chance. The voice kept on saying.

"Donnie, are you all right? You looked pretty jacked up." She was staring at me.

"Ye-ah. Let's go on with it." I cleared my mouth.

* * *

**Raph's POV**

"Raph that was so amazing!" Mich yelled as we went the back door of the wresting arena.

"Mich, I never knew that you were interested in Wrestling Tournaments. In fact, I just guessed it all over." I said confidentially.

She was smiling. At first I really thought she was a cool chick who loves make up and not into manly actions but boy was I wrong.

"Really? My best friends they wouldn't believe me. Every friday, I watched WWE wrestling." She said.

"No way! I watched those too. I have the complete set. You hungry?" I offered.

"Sure how about a pizzeria?" She offered and we both went to the pizzeria.

* * *

**Haley's POV**

"Your so funny, Don!" I laughed so hard that made me fall from my seat. "Okay I did not know that."

"Yes and there was a time when Leo got beat up by a girl!" Donnie laughed.

"She is fierce right? More fierce than Cornelia?"

"Yeah. Is Cornelia fierce?"

"Yes she is. She scared the jellybeans out of us. Even Mich is scared but she won't admit."

"Right. Do you think Leo likes Cornelia?" Donnie asked. Even I was shocked why he ask that question.

"I don't know. I'm not really into love. So who cares?" I said sarcastically.

"R-ight." Don nod disappointingly. Time to change the topic.

"Donnie, I'm just gonna get some pizza and I'll be back." I quickly went to the kitchen. I summoned a portal to Cornelia, Mich and Beth to see if they are fine.

Gladly, they answered. It was Beth. "Hey Hal! How's your date?" She asked.

"Fine but not really I need some advice." I asked.

"What kind of advice?" Cornelia asked. I think she's in a bathroom stall.

"I'm not into love and all..."Then the signal got jammed. "Hey!"

I heard Donnie screamed. "Donnie!" Then he was just happy that he made it. "Finally!"

"Don? What's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

He quickly turned back to normal, "N-o-thing!" He said.

"Okay. C'mon I brought some pizza's" I gave him the pizza and we started to eat.

* * *

**Okay that was the end of the date but I think I will put more cheesy moments in the next chaappies!**

**Anyways, can you review? Thanks :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for those who reviewed my date chappie's! Finally, Acquaintance Party is over! But the bad news is 1st Periodical Test is coming... I am so in pressure.. :(**

**So here is the aftermath of their dates... What are the girls reaction about this?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC's :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Reactions**

**Back at the Lair (after their dates)**

**Mich's POV**

"So guys, how was your dates?" I asked, just to break the silence. Cornelia was drinking a glass of water so it made her spit it out. "N-nothing." Beth spoke for Cornelia.

"Oh really?" I asked confidentially. "Looks like you guys... hmmmm. I know! You kissed didn't you?"

Beth and Haley burst into laughter. "hahah!" They drop to the floor. "What so funny?"

"Nothing, why would we kiss them?" Haley asked and laughed again.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes and went to the living room, where the guys were busy talking. I quickly hide.

"Wait, Donny you did not actually went to your date with Haley?" Mikey asked loudly which made me laugh.

"Oh shut up, Mikey." Donnie mumbled. "You can't even score your date with Beth."

"I did." Raph, Leo and Donnie looked at him seriously. "You're not serious right?"

He nod. Woah, Mikey scored his date with Beth? No way! Then Raph changed the topic, "What about you Leo?"

They looked at him, "It was nice, nothing much." He said humbly. But it didn't work on Raph. "Oh really?"

"What about you Raph?" Donnie asked like he really want to know. "I bet Mich got so disgusted of you."

Raph smirked, "Wrong! Actually, I took her to a wrestling tournament."

"Did she argued about it?" Mikey asked which made me mad. Who do they think about Raph? A guy with big fist but with no heart? How dare they?!

"I bet she said, Raph this has got to be the boring date ever!" Donnie mimicked me. I could feel fire merging in my hands.

"Guys, enough." Leo stopped them. But Mikey and Donnie continued. Suddenly, I got out of control and I throwed a fire ball at them.

"What the!" They all jumped from the burning sofa. I walked out and head to the girls room.

"Mich, wait!" I heard Raph said but I just ignored him.

* * *

**Woah! What happened there? Mich is so angry at Donnie and Mikey!**

**The tension is starting! **

**Read and Review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey peps! Thank you so much for those who reviewed my story! Thank you thank you! I know you guys are so many but thank you!**

**Also, it made me scream in my room because of 21 favorites! Yeah its true! So here's another chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC's!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The tension is heating up!**

**Girls Room (Technically the training room)**

**Cornelia's POV**

"Where the heck is Mich?" I asked angrily. "She's been gone for hours!" I punched the wall and made another hole again.

Haley and Beth were trying to calm me down. But I just can't take it! "That's it!" I headed to the door and kicked it and the door went flying.

"Cornelia!" Beth and Haley tried to catch up. Then I saw Mich crying, I went to her. "Mich, who did this?"

Her make up were washed up by her tears. "It's them... they just..." She can't blur out the word. "They're gonna pay." I prepared my fist. I could feel the water from the kitchen were slowly evaporating as it corresponds to my anger.

I went to the living room where the boys were busy yelling at each other. "Hey!" It caught their attention.

"You think you're so tough and you..." Someone covered my mouth. It was Haley. They were holding me. "She wants you to- you know."

I still insisted. Then I finally can let go. "Look! You guys, were lucky that we went to your stupid dates!" I started.

But Leo shot another one, "Oh yeah? You think that we are so love struck about you guys?" He just makes me sick.

"You think your smart huh?!" He punched me. Ow. "What did you just do?" Beth asked shockingly.

"Rahh!" I pinned him to the ground and we started killing each other.

* * *

"Enough!" Master Splinter stopped us. "Behave yourselves!"

My face were mashed up. We stopped. "Sorry Master Splinter." Leo and I said at once. We glared at each other.

"All of you are grounded. Go to your rooms!" We went to our respective rooms. To stay away from them, us girls stayed at the training room.

"Are you okay, Cornelia?" Beth asked me. She helped me wipe the blood on my face. "Yeah, I can manage."

"Thanks. They deserve it anyway." Mich said happily. At least she's good. "Welcome. Just go to sleep."

We all went to sleep and I just let the pain go.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chappie but hope you like it!**

**Please review! :)**

**Thank you in advance!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Hey! Hey! Thank you for the reviews! It really helped! **

**Here is the next chappie!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Tension is heating up part 2**

**Living Room**

**Leo's POV**

"We have to apologize to them." Mikey suggested. For the first time, Mikey suggested a good idea. "Especially to Cornelia and Mich."

He glanced at us, "What?"

"You did it the first place. You need to apologize right now." Mikey added. "I agree with Mikey this time." Donnie said.

"We're not." Raph disagree. I grabbed his hand and we went to their room which was the training room. I knocked but there was no answer.

"See? There not ready yet for our apology." Raph leaned at the door. Then the door was opened. The room was empty. Where did they go?

"Guys!" Mikey and Donnie headed to our way. "What happened?"

"We got here and they are gone." Raph said.

"We have to tell Master Splinter."

* * *

**Haley's POV**

"You sure this is a good idea?" Beth asked as we are trying to get ourselves out of here. "Of all the places, why sewer?"

"Yeah. I know. I can't spent my whole life with turtles!" Cornelia yelled. She cleaned the water and made a water bubbles to ease the way out.

In any seconds, we reached outside. It was beautiful. I really forgot what it looked like.

"Then what?" Mich asked.

"We go back to our old apartment." Cornelia suggested. We went as planned act normal as if nothing happened.

Our apartment was just the usual way. Nothing happened. We checked at the calendar to see the date, it was still summer. That's the good thing.

"Okay, new plan. We act normal, change our style so that no one will notice. Agreed?" Cornelia suggested.

"No offence but it was only a fight that we had." Beth said.

"No!" She startled us. "I don't want to spend my whole life with them! After what they did. They just fooled us!" Water starts to evaporate in mid air.

"Okay we will stay here. End of discussion." Mich suggested.

Whatever there plan is, may this be a good one.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chappie! I know the girls are leaving them!**

**Please review! :) Thanks**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Anywho, here is another chappie for you peps! :)**

**Sorry for the late update! :) **

**Here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: It's too late.**

**Apartment (Evening)**

**Cornelia's POV**

It has been three days since we had a fight with the turtles. I don't care where they are. I just wanted to be safe and normal for once. Gladly, Mich has this idea of transferring to another apartment not far enough from the old one.

After we settle in, we decided to take a little break.

Beth brought some newly-cooked popcorn. "Here it's still warm. Have some salt if you want." She gave us each bowls full of popcorn.

"Thanks." Mich smiled. This is the first time she smiled after what happened.

"I have this idea." Haley spoke up as she adjusts her eyeglasses. Nerd as always. "What if we we spent time at the park tomorrow? It will be fun."

They nod, agreeing to her idea. "What do you think, Cornelia?"

They looked at me, "It's great." I faked a smile.

"You don't look okay. This will be safe, I promise." Haley looked serious.

"Okay fine." They jumped with joy. "Just keep your eyes peeled."

* * *

It was Sunday Afternoon. Just normal, still okay so far. I turned around but someone was blocking my view. It was Haley. She looked worried.

"Calm down, Nelia. Everything will be fine. Trust me." She smiled like an older sister to me.

I nod calmly. "I'll be fine. It's just that its been three days since them..." I looked down.

She let out a heavy sigh, "Just forget about them. It's too late to go back now." I have a feeling she wants to be with them.

I turned to her, "You want to be with them? Don't you?"

"No of-course n-ot."

"Admit it, Haley."

"Okay yes, I want to. I miss Donnie, Mikey, Leo and Raph. Especially Donnie." I put my hand to her shoulders to comfort her.

"Let's just play with them. Then maybe we can decide what to do next." She nod and we both went to Beth and Mich.

* * *

"It's too late." A voice said behind the bushes.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chappie! Can you review instead? If you can thanks! :)**


End file.
